


before you knew

by bestattler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Imma be real, M/M, but also like, except cute shit, im gonna add more, possibly sad stuff later??, there aint much in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestattler/pseuds/bestattler
Summary: this is gonna be (hopefully) a long fic bc i need more of this but like, simple fluffennoshita and tanaka falling for each other and neither thinks the other is falling. they just think the other doesn't like them that much. they do, they really really do.





	before you knew

**Author's Note:**

> so straight-up i'm an artist, i don't write for shit, this is my first fic (i've been alive for 500 decades smh) and i am Tired. i'm so sorry if they're ooc i'll get better ok. this only started bc i wanted a cute fic of these two and not... the 50 a/b/o mpreg fics we have (no shame if u read/write those i just want my vanilla shit rn) so please..... have mercy
> 
> please enjoy, if u don't, leave me smth where i could improve ('everything bitch' noted)

"Seriously, how are you so good at this," Tanaka said under his breath, since Ennoshita just started playing this game. Like, this hour.

  
They were sitting there, eating take-out in a dark room (Tanaka's dark room, to be exact) and playing games and talking. It wasn't a deep conversation, but a comfortable exchange - mainly in response to the game they were playing.

  
"Beginner's luck?" Ennoshita shrugged, and in the same motion killed Tanaka's hero. For the fifth time.

  
"Aghhhh! Show me some mercy, man," Tanaka leaned back against his bed, not really angry but obviously riled up. It was actually pretty fun, if he was being honest.

  
Ennoshita smiled, selecting to play again. Tanaka took a moment and selected 'again?'.

  
The only reason Ennoshita was doing this, instead of homework or practice, or even sleeping, was because Noya was sick the past few days. So Tanaka had no one else to play games with. The first day was fine, but the second day was awful - he wouldn't stop saying how he just got this game and had been waiting to play it.

  
In stepped Ennoshita, partly because he felt bad - but also because they really didn't spend a lot of one-on-one time with each other. Of course, he helped them study and volleyball practice and wrangling them on and off the court, but that wasn't the same as just spending time together.

  
Here he was now, the smell of food hanging in the room, the screen the only source of dim light right now, and Tanaka hunched over a bit, his eye focused and his face in a small smile he only got when he was having fun, trying to beat him and-

  
"You got something on your face," Ennoshita said plainly, leaning in to wipe some leftover sauce on Tanaka's face.

  
The stain didn't budge. Without hesitation, Ennoshita licked his finger and rubbed at Tanaka's face, eyes narrowed, finally getting whatever it was off.

  
"Um."

  
"You okay?" What had he just done, oh god, that was crossing some sort of line here.

  
"Yep. Thanks." It was definitely crossing a line.

  
"Your face is red." To be fair, so was Ennoshita's.

  
"Yeah well, no, and I'm winning so." Sure enough, Tanaka had recovered from whatever-the-hell-that-was and was promptly beating Ennoshita.

  
"Wh- not fair!" Ennoshita scrambled for his controller, but it was too late, his perfect win streak was gone.

  
"I win! Finally!" Without much thought, other than 'holy shit I won, look!!' Tanaka stood up and in a moment his shirt was off. He was waving it around when he caught sight of Ennoshita staring up at him before turning back to the screen, mumbling something about being done. His face was still a little pink.

  
That was fine with Tanaka, he had just won after all. But he didn't want Ennoshita to leave, yet Ennoshita seemed to have the opposite idea.

  
"I really should get going, it's been fun, Ryu," He stood up, smiling sleepily (when didn't he look a bit sleepy, though) and grabbing his bag. Tanaka really didn't want him to, but what could he really say to get him to stay.

  
He was nearly outside of the room before Tanaka spoke up, "Hey!"

  
Ennoshita turned, already halfway out, his eyes meeting Tanaka's and the last bit of sunlight caught the brown in them, brining a warm sort of hazy look, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

  
He managed a "We should do this again, later, you know."

  
"Yeah, of course."

  
__

  
The next day, after practice, the two of them headed home. Nishinoya was better, but not well enough to hang out after and eat unhealthy food for hours better. Which was really a shame because here Ennoshita was, fidgeting, and staring down at the sidewalk.

  
He didn't know why he was acting like this, but he sure would've liked to.

  
It seemed like Tanaka was getting something from him too, because he nudged his shoulder.

  
"Hey,"

  
"What."

  
"You've been staring at your feet the last fifteen minutes." He whispered, and Ennoshita just then realized how close they were.

  
It took him a moment, "You've been staring at me the last fifteen minutes and didn't say anything?"

  
Tanaka leaned back and laughed, then looked back at his friend. "Good point! Guess I thought you were so pret- Ow!"

  
Without possibly realizing it, Ennoshita grabbed his ear and tugged, possibly a little too hard.

  
"What was that for?!"

  
"There was a car."

  
Sure enough, a bright red car had just nearly missed Tanaka's leg thanks to Ennoshita's quick reflexes. Still, he didn't have to pull him by his ear. Tanaka stared at the brunette, then at his hand still holding his ear, then back to him.

  
Quickly Ennoshita let go, his hand awkwardly moving to behind his neck. Why was he behaving so strangely around Tanaka? It was Tanaka, he was loud and joked about stuff and Ennoshita quickly put him back in his place - but now he was just flustered beyond all hope.

  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, his words clipped, already walking away from Tanaka, his legs moving faster than needed.

  
"Wait, what.. about... tonight.." It was pretty clear either his friend didn't hear him, or didn't choose to reply, because Ennoshita was already turning another corner, leaving Tanaka standing there. Like a dumbass.

  
__

  
Once Ennoshita got home and threw himself on his bed, he felt his phone vibrate. Tanaka. That was fast.

  
\-->that was mean, chikara!!!  
<\--What?  
\--> dude!! u pulled my ear and left me!!  
\--> \+ we were gonna play games : (  
<\-- I was too tired, from practice.   
\--> oh  
\--> get some sleep thn u sleeping beauty  
<\-- Thanks, you too.

  
The struggle of whether or not to add a smiley face was a struggle for him for a solid minute, but he decided not to include it. Tanaka didn't text him a lot and that was too forward- how was that forward.

  
Why was he even concerned about even being considered forward.

  
"Goddamnit," He groaned into his pillow.

  
He was falling for the loud baldy and there was probably nothing he could do about that now.

  
__

  
Tanaka got home fine, no more cars tried to kill him, and he texted Nishinoya on the way back. He didn't mention the strange feeling with Ennoshita.

  
However, that didn't stop Noya from asking about them.

  
\--> so how'd ur date go with chikara nways? ;))  
<\-- ??!!  
\--> u know - u said u guys hung out cus i was sick?  
<\-- fine. good at video games

  
He could see Nisinoya typing, but he had to let himself inside. Once he was inside, he marched up to his room and closed the door. To be fair to Ennoshita, he was also tired from practice, his head was leaning off the bed and he slowly started to close his eyes.

  
Wait a sec.

  
Tanaka pulled out something from under his bed, and found Ennoshita's jacket there. Ah, so he left it here. Well, he'd tell him later. When he woke up.

  
For now, he pulled off his shoes, buried his head in the pillow, and held onto the jacket.

  
\--> dude i wasnt being serious about the dating  
\--> ryu its been 15 mins  
\--> dude reply  
\--> :/


End file.
